yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Princess-Sitting (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of Princess-Sitting. The episode begins with Princess Yuna and her mother, Princess Luna looking at the photo album. Princess Luna: Will you look at that? Princess Yuna: I know, Mama. That's you, Aunt Celestia, Princess Cadance and Princess Twilight during the Friendship Festival. Princess Luna: And here's SpongeBob SquarePants saves Equestria from the Storm King. Princess Yuna: Wow! Princess Luna: And this is how Princess Flurry Heart's Crystalling was first celebrated after her birth. Princess Yuna: Unbelievable. Princess Luna: And there's me putting the medals of honor on Starlight Glimmer, Trixie and Discord, But trying hard on Thorax's antlers. Princess Yuna: Amazing. Princess Luna: And that's me and your Aunt Celestia having a sisterly feud. Princess Yuna: Whoa. Then, Princess Celestia came to see Yuna. Princess Celestia: Hello, Yuna. (to her sister) Mind if I take over, Little sister? Princess Luna: Certainly, Sister. (to Yuna) We're going out now, Yuna. Be good with your aunt. (kisses her cheek) I'll see you soon. Princess Yuna: Love you, Mama. As Luna left with her husband, Snowdrop and Solarna, Celestia keep Yuna company. Princess Celestia: So, Yuna. What're you looking at? Princess Yuna: Just some picture from the album Mama showed me, Aunt Celestia. Wanna look at some? Princess Celestia: Of course, Yuna. As Yuna shared the moment with her aunt, She thought of her favorite one. Princess Celestia: Look at that picture. Princess Yuna: Aunt Celestia, Must you always point my baby foal picture!? Princess Celestia: Yuna, My litte niece. There's no need to get embarrassed, You should embrace the loving memory your parents, your sister, Sharon and I shared with you when you were a baby than. Princess Yuna: I guess you're right, Aunt Celestia. Princess Celestia: Why, I can even remember when I first babysit you while your parents are away. As the story begins, Celestia was put in charged of babysitting Yuna. Princess Luna: Here are the extra diapers, baby wipes, baby ointment and baby powder. Princess Celestia: Relax, Little sister. You and Hiro have a great time with yourselves, I'll take very good care Yuna. (looks at Yuna) Will I? Yes I am! Baby Yuna: (giggles) Princess Luna: Be a good filly, Yuna. (kisses her daughter's cheek) So, Luna and Hiro went out for the time being. Later, They started to play hide and seek with Celestia as the seeker. Princess Celestia: I will count to ten while you go hide, Yuna. So, Yuna begins to hide as Celestia started to count. Princess Celestia: 1... 2... 3... 4... 5... 6... 7... 8... 9... !0! Ready or not, Here I come! Just as Celestia started looking for Yuna, She finally found her under the carpet. Princess Celestia: (tackles her) I found you! Baby Yuna: (giggles) Princess Celestia: You are such an adorable little filly. As they both laughed, They were having a great time with each other. Soon, Celestia was feeding Yuna her favorite strawberry applesauce. Princess Celestia: Open wide, My little niece. Baby Yuna: (opening up her mouth) Princess Celestia: That's a good filly. Just as Yuna dunks her head on the whole bowl, Celestia laughed at what she's doing. Then, It was time for Yuna's bath. Princess Celestia: In your go, Yuna. Baby Yuna: (giggling and splashing) Princess Celestia: Settle down, Yuna. Baby Yuna: (cooing) Just as Celestia brought out her favorite bath toys, Yuna settled down to play with them. Baby Yuna: (cooing) Princess Celestia: I'm glad that you're calm. So, Celestia got Yuna's attention to play with her bath toys. After Yuna's bath, Celestia started playing with her again. Princess Celestia: Baby Yuna: (giggling) Princess Celestia: Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225